Ignis Fatuus
by Kumo Caelum
Summary: Y ahí, de pie junto a una antigua tumba, observa a los fuegos fatuos mientras espera que le lleven al lado de la persona que más ama. Universo Alterno. 1827.
1. INITIUM ET ITER

**Título**: Ignis Fatuus.  
**Fandom**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Relación**: Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi (1827).  
**Advertencias**: OOC, incoherencias, errores gramaticales, yaoi, romance. Actualizaciones aleatorias. Situado a finales del siglo XIX.  
**Clasificación**: M (por seguridad).  
**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! así como sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.  
**Comentarios:** Decidí aventurarme a escribir algo distinto y que fuese de varios capítulos.

* * *

**UNUS**

**INITIUM ET ITER**

* * *

El paisaje le mostraba una vista hermosa que era opacada por el persistente recuerdo de una persona. Su corazón evocaba las más hermosas memorias que había pasado, las disimuladas sonrisas, las bromas poco frecuentes; las manos callosas acariciando sus mejillas, sus dedos enredándose en los castaños cabellos.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana y llevó una mano a su pecho, se sujetó fuertemente de su abrigo y rogó porque se encontrara bien, que siguiera en su hogar, ignorante de la situación.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta de la cabina en la que viajaba. Ofreció un ligero "Adelante" y, tras deslizar la puertecilla, un joven que tendría aproximadamente su edad apareció y le preguntó si habría algo que pudiese traerle. Tsunayoshi le observó con esos ojos avellana muy suyos y pensó dos segundos antes de responder suavemente:

—No, gracias.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia, deslizó la puerta y el eco de sus pasos murió una vez se hubo alejado del todo.

Retiró la vista de la puerta recién cerrada y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento. Echó un último vistazo a la ventana y al cambiante paisaje antes de que sus párpados se unieran y le diera la bienvenida al indeseable sueño.

* * *

Otro toque a su puerta le despertó, un poco más brusco que el anterior.

—A-adelante —falló miserablemente al intentar suprimir un bostezo.

—Señor, hemos llegado a su destino —anunció el recién llegado y se retiró inmediatamente.

Tsunayoshi asintió brevemente para él mismo, jaló hacia sí su maleta y soltó un sonoro suspiro que, seguramente, hubiera despertado a su acompañante… si hubiese tenido uno. Deseó que uno de sus mejores amigos, Yamamoto Takeshi, hubiese viajado con él, pero al proponérselo le rechazó con verdadero arrepentimiento, como si le doliera el no poder ser su compañero de _aventuras_.

—_Lo siento, Tsuna. Mi padre y yo hemos hecho algunos planes. Sabes que me hubiese encantado ir contigo._

Pensó que era lógico que su propuesta fuera declinada, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Takeshi se había reunido con el resto de su familia para pasar las festividades.

Abandonó sus pensamientos y su pequeño recinto y se dirigió hacia la salida del vagón una vez que el tren se detuvo completamente. Dejó su transporte y, al girarse para verle partir divisó una muy conocida cabellera negra. Agitó su cabeza en negación, aquello no era posible, ¿o sí? Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada del encargado de la puerta del tren, el mismo joven que le había atendido continuamente. Éste le despidió haciendo una reverencia, cerró la puertecilla y tocó una campana, avisando así que estaban listos para partir.

Tal y como pensó, había sido su imaginación.

Tsunayoshi se giró y observó la estación en la que estaba. Se encontró muy pronto con la figura de un hombre un poco más alto que él. Reconoció en seguida la misión de aquél hombre, no por la pobre descripción de él en una de las cartas de su tío (que sólo decía "_Habrá alguien que irá a recogerte, seguramente sabrás quién es en cuanto le veas._"), sino porque su intuición así se lo dictó. Su cabello plateado estaba estilizado de manera que los rasgos de su rostro se mostraban de manera espléndida. Sus ojos verdes manifestaban su fastidio al estar esperando por mucho tiempo. Era la persona indicada para llevarle a su destino y, por algún motivo, le resultaba _demasiado_ familiar.

No queriendo enfadarle más, se acercó un poco temeroso, decidido a partir cuanto antes.

—Disculpe…

El joven volteó y en cuanto se encontró con él la expresión en su rostro cambió drásticamente.

—Buena tarde, Décimo —sonrió.

Tsunayoshi se quedó expectante, a la espera de que su interlocutor dijese alguna otra cosa que delatara quién era. Un momento. ¿Décimo? Sólo había una persona que le llamaba de esa manera, un amigo suyo a quien no veía hacía tiempo.

—¿Gokudera-kun? —sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

—No sabe cuán feliz me hace que usted me recuerde —el chico estaba conmovido. Nada le hacía más feliz que el que Tsunayoshi le recordara—. He estado esperando su llegada, pero creo que me emocioné tanto que arribé muchísimo antes de lo acordado. Le ruego me disculpe —y con esto hizo una reverencia que demostraba que no cambiaría su posición a menos que el otro hombre le perdonara por su excitación.

Tsunayoshi no podía creerlo. Uno de sus mejores amigos estaba ahí. Su mirada se iluminó aún más, ¡qué buenos recuerdos tenía! Él, Yamamoto (como el castaño solía llamarle) y Gokudera fueron compañeros de juegos y aventuras hasta que cumplieron los dieciséis. Después de ello Hayato tuvo que marcharse a Italia y, posteriormente, a Inglaterra, donde continuaría sus estudios y viviría con su padre. Se encontró recordando que siempre le decía "_Eres muy listo Gokudera-kun_", a lo que el susodicho respondía "_No es para tanto_".

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —tomó por los hombros al joven de cabello plateado, obligándole a erguirse—. Pensé que seguías en Inglaterra. ¿Qué te ha traído a Italia?

El de la mirada esmeralda observó a su amigo de la infancia, sonrió una vez más y decidió responder, con toda sinceridad, a la pregunta formulada por éste.

—Su tío, Reborn-san, solicitó mi presencia para que le ayudase con algunos negocios que Timoteo-sama tenía. Eso fue hace dos años.

—¿¡Hace dos años!? ¿Cómo es que no me dijeron nada?

—No quería importunarle. Reborn-san me dijo que usted estaba muy ocupado y que pronto vendría desde Japón. ¡Debe estar muy cansado! —añadió, recordando repentinamente todo lo que el joven castaño tuvo que haber viajado para poder llegar hasta allí.

Era cierto, estaba agotado. El viaje en tren le había fatigado desmesuradamente, tanto que no creyó que fuese posible bajarse del vagón cuando le habían indicado que había llegado a su destino. Era comprensible, se dijo, pues había tomado un viaje en barco para llegar a China y, desde ahí, viajó en tren, deteniéndose por poco tiempo entre estaciones. Así fue su travesía hasta Italia.

Notando el cansancio en los ojos avellana, le arrebató —prácticamente— el equipaje de las manos.

—Sígame, Décimo. El carruaje está esperando —echó a andar.

Tsunayoshi suspiró y siguió a su amigo. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, ¿qué eran unos minutos más a comparación de los días que ya había viajado?

* * *

El carruaje se mantenía en un continuo movimiento gracias a las piedras que daban forma al camino por el que conducían. Esperaba que el chófer dijese pronto que habían llegado a la casa de su abuelo, su cuerpo se lo agradecería.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la idea de mirar por la ventana de la puertecilla. Estaba cansado y aburrido, así que corrió un poco la cortina que le impedía observar el camino y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar un pequeño cementerio a unos cuantos metros del camino. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y apartó la vista de ahí. Se enfocó en su compañero, quien comenzaba a sacar su pipa de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para comenzar a fumar. Éste, al ver la mirada avellana puesta en él, notó lo que había hecho por inercia y pidió una disculpa, aseverando que no fumaría en la presencia de su preciado _Décimo_.

El castaño sólo sonrió ante los exagerados ademanes de su amigo e intentó probar el conversar sobre las vivencias de cada uno en sus respectivos países.

—Y dime, Gokudera-kun, ¿cómo te ha ido en estos años que no estuviste en Japón?

* * *

Después de un viaje de dos horas en coche, llegaron a la enorme casa que pertenecía a su abuelo y en la que se hospedaría durante los próximos dos meses.

Una vez entró, pudo notar los grandes y viejos retratos pintados en lienzos colgando de las paredes. La escalera enorme (ubicada en el centro de la estancia) daba a la segunda planta y, en la cima de la escalinata, se encontraba su abuelo, de pie, sonriéndole justo como siempre había hecho. Era el tipo de sonrisa cálida que le daba la bienvenida y expresaba completa felicidad de verle ahí.

Timoteo descendió lentamente las escaleras, apoyándose de vez en cuando en su viejo bastón. Tsunayoshi respondió al gesto de su abuelo yendo hacia él, notando que Hayato había entrado y cerrado la puerta.

—Has llegado. Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo —la voz tranquila del hombre le instaba a sonreír una vez más.

—A mí también me da gusto verle, abuelo. Y debo agradecerle por decirle a Gokudera-kun que fuera por mí.

—Fue idea de Reborn. Dijo que te animaría verle —entornó su mirada hacia la de Hayato, quien solo asintió—. Debes estar cansado por el viaje, sería mejor que tomes un baño y vayas a dormir.

—Décimo, sígame. Le mostraré su habitación.

—Pero…

—Lamento no poder conversar contigo —interrumpió el anciano—, ya habrá tiempo para ello. Tengo que salir por unos momentos, no te preocupes.

Y con esto, el anciano se despidió y caminó hacia la salida. Tsunayoshi sólo observó su espalda desaparecer tras aquélla enorme puerta que, unos segundos antes, él había atravesado.

El chico de cabellos plateados carraspeó un poco, lo que regresó la atención del castaño hacia él.

—Sígame.

Fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, el equipaje de Tsunayoshi en su mano derecha. El castaño iba observando la casa, era enorme. Las decoraciones eran exquisitas: pinturas que formaban retratos de distintos miembros de la familia, pinturas que ilustraban paisajes; gente que, tal vez, nunca conocería y lugares que no visitaría.

Fue siguiendo a Hayato hasta que casi chocó con él. Se detuvo en la puerta justo al final del pasillo y escuchó un rechinido que indicaba que había sido abierta.

Cuando Tsunayoshi entró en la habitación, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. La cama, en el centro de la habitación, era enorme, lo suficiente para que cupieran cuatro personas en ella. Las traslúcidas y blancas cortinas del dosel estaban amarradas a los postes con una cinta color dorado, brindándole aún más elegancia. A ambos lados del lecho había unas pequeñas mesitas de noche donde reposaban unos atractivos y finos candelabros. El ventanal adornado con visillos —igualmente blancos y exquisitamente bordados a mano— daba salida a un balcón. Justo frente a la cama, pegado a la pared, se hallaba un enorme guardarropa y al lado de este un espejo del mismo tamaño. El joven castaño se acercó al espejo y pudo apreciar su aspecto físico entero: su agotada mirada, su cabello castaño alborotado, su traje arrugado y sucios zapatos.

—Dejaré su equipaje aquí, Décimo —Hayato dijo y se encaminó hacia una puerta al lado izquierdo de la cama—. Este es el baño…

—Disculpe… —interrumpió una voz femenina.

—¿Haru? —la sorpresa en la voz de Gokudera era palpable—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías ido a la ciudad.

—Sí, pero como ves, he regresado. ¿Así que este es el famoso nieto de Timoteo-san? Mucho gusto, soy Miura Haru, el ama de llaves —con sus manos hizo un agarre en su falda y se inclinó ligeramente.

El aspecto físico de Haru era similar al de su madre, a excepción del color de sus ojos y cabello. Los de ella eran más oscuros y, si bien en los ojos de Nana se reflejaba la amabilidad, en los de esta chica se notaba fuerza y tenacidad. Su vestido azul marino resaltaba los rasgos finos de su rostro y le daba un contraste alto de madurez. Tsunayoshi se preguntó cuántos años tendría, pero era de mala educación preguntar por la edad de una dama, eso le habían enseñado.

—Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, un gusto conocerle —las palabras salieron atropelladamente y finalizó dando una pequeña reverencia a la recién llegada.

—He venido a preparar su baño Tsuna-san, espero que no le moleste —una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—"¿Tsuna-san?" —repitió el castaño. Ahora que lo pensaba también había mencionado primero su apellido.

—Haru también proviene de Japón —contestó Hayato mientras apretaba los dientes—. Mujer, ¿qué no tienes otra cosa importante qué hacer?

La muchacha simplemente se dirigió hacia la bañera. Echó un vistazo y continuó su camino hacia uno de los muebles que se encontraban ahí. Sacó de uno de ellos algunas botellas con líquidos varios y los puso en una mesita que estaba junto a la tina de porcelana. Se dirigió hacia otro y comenzó a sacar toalla tras toalla, como si pensara que una sola no era suficiente para el huésped.

—¡No me ignores!

Miura, continuó con su empresa y eso molestó aún más al de cabello plateado.

—Mujer estúpida, ¡te dije que no me ignores!

—¡Haru no es estúpida!

Tsunayoshi observaba cómo los jóvenes se insultaban el uno al otro y soltó una ligera risita. Hacía mucho que no veía a Hayato y, cuando se encontraron en la estación pensó que su amigo había cambiado. Pero justo cuando comenzó la discusión con su compañera el alivio se apoderó de él, tal vez Gokudera había cambiado, pero en el fondo seguía siendo él.

Hayato dejó de sisear y Haru de gritar. Ambos se miraron y un sutil tono de rojo comenzó a invadir sus rostros.

—¡Lo siento Décimo! No era mi intención… es que esta mujer…

—¡Perdóneme Tsuna-san! Gokudera siempre…

La risa del castaño les interrumpió y ambos sonrieron. Su gesto era uno de disculpa, hacia su invitado, hacia el otro. No podían creer que habían perdido los estribos enfrente del nieto de su empleador.

Una vez más tranquilo, Tsunayoshi les aseguró que todo estaba bien curvando su boca ligeramente, dibujando una sonrisa cómplice de la situación. No diría nada sobre la discusión, aunque no creía que su abuelo fuese a despedirles si algo parecido a lo anterior se presentaba.

—Terminaré de arreglar los preparativos para su baño, disculpe Tsuna-san —una ligera reverencia y se retiró.

—Décimo, siento mi conducta, no volverá a suceder —el arrepentimiento en la mirada y palabras de Hayato era visible.

Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza.

—Me alegró verte discutir con Haru. Por un momento creí que habías cambiado.

El de cabellos plateados se sorprendió. No creía que su amigo estuviese tan preocupado por él.

El castaño tomó asiento en el pequeño taburete ubicado a los pies de la cama y Hayato se puso a su lado. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la voz de Haru se hizo presente anunciando:

—El baño está listo.

* * *

El agua caliente hacía estragos en su cuerpo, relajaba sus músculos y calmaba su adolorido cuerpo. La fragancia de la vainilla con la que habían llenado el agua de la tina se entremezclaba con el de la colonia de lavanda que estaba en una mesita junto a esta. Inundaba sus sentidos.

Comenzó a pensar una vez más en él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿En su mente también estaría él? Recordó cómo solía escaparse en las noches para ir a su encuentro, a esa gran casa solitaria en donde podía verle, gastar unos segundos observándose y disfrutar juntos del silencio a su alrededor.

Creyó en la comodidad de aquél secreto y, habiéndose descuidado una noche, no se percató en la presencia de su padre, siguiéndole. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrarse la imagen de la memoria pero le fue imposible. El dolor en su brazo, el susurro impregnado de rencor, los gritos; la mirada de decepción de su madre y el desprecio en los ojos de su padre, el dolor en una de sus mejillas, el reinado del silencio después de ese duro golpe. E inmediatamente el encierro del que desesperadamente quería escapar.

No podría volver a los días en los que podía compartir pequeños momentos de felicidad con su familia.

Todo era tan doloroso, tan _nostálgico_.

Un toque a su puerta le sobresaltó, le arrancó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a su realidad.

—¿Sí? —titubeó al hablar. Esperaba que, quienquiera que estuviera afuera lo atribuyera al cansancio.

—Décimo, soy yo. En cuanto termine, diríjase a la escalinata. Estaré esperándole ahí para guiarle al comedor.

—Oh sí, muchas gracias. Estaré listo en quince minutos.

Escuchó al otro alejarse y comenzó a pasar el trapo húmedo y lleno de jabón por su brazo, poniendo especial atención en el lugar donde, días atrás, se habían dibujado marcas que coincidían con los dedos de su padre. Ya no estaban, pero no fue impedimento para que no tallara fuertemente; quería lastimar su piel, quería que quedara prueba de su resignación, un recuerdo de la obediencia que había jurado.

Se detuvo y, al mismo tiempo, la opresión en su garganta se hizo presente. Estaba solo y quería sacar esa mezcla de sentimientos que le atormentaba, quería sacarla antes de que le devorase poco a poco y, después de tantos días, se permitió llorar.

Apretó sus brazos y contuvo las ganas de gritar. Fue ahí cuando recordó un fragmento de una de sus tantas conversaciones.

_—¿Se puede robar la felicidad? —preguntó de la nada, mientras observaba algunas de las estrellas. Su mirada en ellas, su atención en su compañero._

_—No. No se puede…_

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, el podía jurar que el otro se había equivocado pues, días antes, le habían robado la suya.

* * *

—¿Décimo?

Su mente volvió a aquel comedor bien iluminado en el que un preocupado Hayato le observaba. Y no sólo él, también las dos doncellas e incluso el mayordomo. Ahora que ponía atención, Haru no estaba presente.

—¿Eh? —no había notado que Hayato le había hablado.

—Le preguntaba si la cena de su agrado, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Ah, ¿el _risotto_? Es delicioso. Nunca había comido algo parecido.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Décimo —hizo una pausa y el otro le observó detenidamente—, ¿es mi imaginación o sus ojos están hinchados?

El castaño, notándose descubierto, dijo lo primero que acudió a su mente y que no pareciera una excusa.

—Es… es que estoy muy cansado. El viaje fue muy largo.

—Sí, el viaje es agotador para aquéllos que no están acostumbrados, sin ofender —añadió como disculpa, antes de que sus palabras se "malinterpretasen".

—No me ofendes —sonrió—. No había viajado tanto, ahora comprendo lo duro que es para el abuelo ir hasta Japón —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Disculpa, es que la casa es enorme. Sabía que era grande, pero no tenía idea de cuánto.

Hayato sonrió al observar a un Tsunayoshi intimidado, cuyo rostro también expresaba admiración. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila. La mansión se sentía muy solitaria sin la presencia del anciano, aunque no por eso el castaño despreciaba la compañía de los demás. Una vez acabaron, el de cabello plateado guió nuevamente al otro hasta su habitación y, aunque pareciera extraño, ya se estaba familiarizando con el recorrido. Las pinturas en los muros le recibieron por tercera vez en el día pero los rostros en ellas lucían distintas bajo la luz de las velas que iluminaban el camino. Uno de ellos llamó su entera atención, los ojos de esa persona eran muy atrayentes pues Tsunayoshi podía sentir emanar de ellos el aburrimiento, la molestia, la ira.

—¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Quién es él? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

El susodicho acercó el candelero lo suficiente como para tener una buena vista de la pintura.

—Ah, es el cuarto hijo del Noveno.

—¿Cuarto hijo? —replicó dubitativo—. Pensé que sólo tenía tres hijos.

—Ah, es que el maldito de Xanxus no es su hijo, pero el Noveno lo quiere como propio —Hayato consideró que la conversación había terminado una vez que Tsunayoshi no preguntó nada más y apartó la mirada de aquel cuadro.

El castaño sólo pensaba en cómo Hayato le había llamado maldito y que, definitivamente, no quería conocer a esa intimidante persona. Era mejor si jamás se veían.

Siguieron su camino y en unos instantes llegaron a su habitación. Cuando entró en esta observó que ya se encontraba arreglada, lista para el momento en el que Tsunayoshi deseara dormir. Las velas habían sido encendidas e iluminaban la habitación de manera tenue.

—Disculpe que tengamos que usar las velas. La electricidad no funciona y hemos realizado algunas reparaciones —tras realizar una ligera reverencia continuó—. Buenas noches, Décimo.

—Que descanses Gokudera-kun —fue su respuesta.

Hayato cerró la puerta de la habitación y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, siendo lo único visible un círculo de luz que provenía de su candelabro.

Tsunayoshi se dirigió a los pies de la cama, ahí donde reposaba su equipaje. Buscó su nemaki1 entre sus pertenencias, se despojó de la ropa occidental y se puso aquélla prenda gris oscuro. Apagó las velas y se recostó en el lecho, su cabeza reposando suavemente en los enormes almohadones que había visto en la tarde. Justo cuando cerraba los ojos deseó dormir y olvidar, no importando que esto sólo fuese por unas pocas horas.

* * *

**Per continuare...**

* * *

**Notas:**  
Unum: Uno.  
Initium et iter: Inicio y viaje.  
1. Nemaki: kimono que se utiliza como bata, se pone después de bañarse o bien, para dormir.


	2. MUSICA ET ADVENTUS

**IGNIS FATUUS**

* * *

**DUO**

**MUSICA ET ADVENTUS**

* * *

**DOS**

**MÚSICA Y LLEGADA**

* * *

—¿Joven Tsunayoshi? —la voz de la mucama llegó a él como si de un susurro se tratase—. ¿Joven Tsunayoshi? —repitió.

Al haber escuchado su nombre sus párpados se separaron lentamente, como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso para ello. La luz que se colaba a través de las ventanas llegó a lastimarle la vista y no encontró solución alguna más que tomar las sábanas y cubrir su cabeza con ellas.

Unos rápidos pasos se hicieron presentes seguidos de un susurro agitado. Detrás de aquélla puerta que separaba su habitación del largo pasillo se encontraba alguien más.

—Déjale dormir tranquilo. Eso fue lo que el señor Timoteo ordenó.

El castaño escuchó cómo ambas personas comenzaron a caminar y pronto el sonido de sus pasos murió. A pesar de que el idioma hablado no era el suyo, Tsunayoshi sonrió al reconocer la voz de Haru y se mostró profundamente agradecido con la ama de llaves. Le dejarían dormir un poco más y, sin saberlo del todo, él acataría la orden de su abuelo.

* * *

El toque a su puerta le despertó por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Décimo?

Al escuchar la voz interrogante de su amigo, el castaño se sobresaltó y se sentó rápidamente, ocasionando con ello que un mareo súbito se apoderara de él.

—¿Gokudera-kun? Puedes pasar —arregló y dobló un poco la sábana y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama.

Tras haberse dado la orden, un clic fue acompañado de un ligero rechinido. Los cabellos plateados se asomaron y, en cuanto tuvo una vista del castaño, sonrió y procedió a entrar completamente en la habitación.

—Buenos días, Décimo. Espero que haya dormido tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

—¿Eh? Sí. Muchas gracias.

Fue entonces que Hayato notó la vestimenta que el castaño había optado por usar. Una tradicional de su país, aunque no por ello iba a reclamar. Él era quién para decir cuán difícil era tratar de acostumbrarse a algo de lo que apenas se tenía conocimiento; en su opinión, bastante había sido con que hubiese usado un traje _occidental _al momento de su llegada.

—El desayuno estará servido en el momento que usted disponga.

Tsunayoshi observó que el otro estaba ahí, esperando por su respuesta.

—Oh, me pondré presentable y bajaré. Muchas gracias Gokudera-kun.

El susodicho sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró con una simple palabra, una orden explícita de Reborn que daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza: "Vigílalo".

Así lo haría.

* * *

Una vez que salió aseado del baño contiguo, Tsunayoshi buscó un traje para ponerse antes de bajar a desayunar. Se decidió por uno gris claro de los que estaban preparados en su ropero, aquéllos que, sabía, Haru se había encargado de guardar ahí. La tela foránea se deslizaba suavemente contra su piel y los pequeños botones de la camisa le recordaban que no estaba en su hogar, que debía adecuarse a los comportamientos _dignos_ del lugar.

No queriendo torturarse aún más con sus pensamientos, se colocó el chaleco grisáceo y abandonó su habitación.

Ahora que la luz diurna se colaba en el pasillo, puso más atención en los retratos, deteniéndose en el que se hallaba retratado el hijo adoptivo de Timoteo. Tsunayoshi observó una vez más aquéllos ojos rojos y, con gran ahínco, decidió que él y Xanxus no deberían encontrarse. Jamás.

Bajó la escalinata y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, aquél donde había cenado la noche anterior y pudo notar un retrato de la madre de su abuelo. Más arriba, justo en el centro de la estancia, había un magnífico candelabro. Las bombillas eran rodeadas por cascadas largas y conformadas por lo que parecían ser pequeñas de gotitas de cristal. La gran mesa del comedor estaba cubierta con un elegante mantel blanco bordado por las orillas, los cubiertos que reposaban en ella se encontraban perfectamente alineados. Se acercó a una de las sillas y acarició levemente el respaldo, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos el grabado en la madera.

Las ventanas abiertas dejaron que se colara una pequeña brisa otoñal, lo que ocasionó que Tsunayoshi temblara un poco, entonces se preguntó si habría sido mejor que también hubiese traído puesto el saco.

—Décimo, tome asiento —Hayato deslizó una silla para que el castaño se sentase en ella. Una vez lo hizo él se sentó a su lado derecho—. No sabíamos qué tan hambriento se encontraría, así que también le hemos preparado un poco de comida.

El castaño tomó asiento y una de las mucamas le tendió una taza humeante de capuccino. Tsunayoshi lo llevó a su boca y comenzó a degustar el sabor de algo completamente distinto a lo que era su usual desayuno japonés.

Entonces fue cuando Hayato comenzó a conversar, contándole algunas cosas que había hecho durante su estancia en Inglaterra e Italia: las personas que había conocido, los lugares que había visitado, los eventos a los que había asistido voluntariamente.

* * *

Una vez terminaron la comida Hayato consideró pertinente el dar a conocer hasta el más ínfimo rincón de la mansión. Tsunayoshi podría aún estar cansado pero estaba seguro de que no se negaría si le hacía esa pequeña petición.

—Décimo —llamó y una vez tuvo la atención del otro continuó—. ¿Le gustaría conocer la mansión y sus alrededores?

—Seguro —la curiosidad que sentía en esos momentos le impulsó a contestar.

—Sígame —respuesta jubilosa por parte del de mirada esmeralda.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de Hayato, quien se encargó de llevarle habitación por habitación de la enorme casa.

Primero fue la biblioteca. La puerta de caoba se abrió ante él para mostrarle una habitación que tenía muros de un blanco puro; los grandes ventanales dejaban que la luz se colara por los cristales de una manera exquisita. Las cortinas rojas y enormes estaban amarradas y, según Hayato, se soltaban cuando el atardecer comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Había múltiples estantes con libros de todos tamaños y grosores y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al reconocer algunos de ellos: su abuelo poseía una gran cantidad de libros en japonés. El chico de cabellos plateados le mostró al castaño cuál era la oficina de Timoteo, indicando además que siempre se encontraba bajo llave y ni siquiera Haru poseía una copia.

Después se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa. En cuanto salieron, el sol de otoño iluminó sus rostros y, una vez se adaptaron a la luz del día, el castaño pudo observar las esculturas que adornaban el jardín. Tsunayoshi pudo notar que el pasto había crecido un poco. La ligera brisa le acariciaba los castaños cabellos y, por primera vez desde que partió, se sintió tranquilo. Se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que vislumbró el portón negro que se alzaba a unos metros de distancia. El campo que se veía poseía un pequeño bosque; los árboles estaban un poco separados y dejaban que una delgada vereda se observara. Tal vez, en alguno de los próximos días podría ir a caminar ahí.

Cuando comenzó a poner más atención a su alrededor, observó que el muro que rodeaba era muy grueso. No quería pensar en algo negativo pero estaba casi seguro de que su abuelo los había mandado a construir por si alguien llegaba a atacarle, después de todo, anteriormente habían intentado asesinar al anciano. Siguió andando, recorriendo el jardín hasta que la voz de Gokudera le interrumpió preguntando si podían seguir con su recorrido. Tsunayoshi, ansioso, asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia su amigo.

Hayato le llevó por distintas habitaciones, inclusive las que estaban destinadas a hospedar a los huéspedes. Y cuando el castaño estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, el de ojos verdes le detuvo.

—No querrá entrar ahí —dijo—. Las mujeres se ponen muy nerviosas cuando alguien que no sea ellas "invade" la cocina —trató de imitar sus ademanes— y, como Haru les apoya no se puede hacer nada. Esa mujer es terca.

Tsunayoshi soltó una risilla y Hayato frunció el ceño.

—Gokudera-kun —llamó—. ¿Haru es tu esposa?

—Yo… no… Haru no… —el color rojo se apoderó de su rostro mientras trataba de formar alguna oración coherente.

Tsunayoshi pensó que, en caso de que fuera así, lo más probable era que no le habían dado mucha elección. Eso nunca sucedía, al menos no en esos momentos. Pero de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo, tal vez Haru era lo que Gokudera necesitaba: alguien con quien pudiera realmente ser él.

—¿Qué parte de la casa veremos ahora? —la simple pregunta tranquilizó al otro chico y su nerviosismo desapareció.

Caminaron hacia el recibidor y se dirigieron hacia la parte izquierda de las escaleras. Bajo éstas había una puerta de color negro. Era la última habitación que visitarían: el lugar favorito de Hayato. La mirada ansiosa de éste le reveló a Tsunayoshi que el lugar era, aparte de la biblioteca, en el que pasaba más tiempo. Cuando giraron la perilla y la puerta se abrió, se encontraron con una iluminada habitación que poseía un candelabro no tan grande pero era igual de magnífico que el del comedor. Un reloj situado a su izquierda comenzó a sonar, unas imitaciones de campanadas que se escuchaban levemente y les indicó que eran las tres de la tarde. Más allá, junto a un pequeño sofá individual, había un violín que permanecía intacto, como si no lo hubiesen utilizado en mucho tiempo. Pero lo que más destacaba ahí se encontraba justo en el centro de la habitación: un piano cubierto por una delgada sábana que, supuso, servía para protegerle del polvo.

Hayato se acercó y retiró la tela. El magnífico piano de color negro brillaba como si recién le hubieran adquirido. El chico sacó el taburete y, tras sacudir el casi inexistente polvo, tomó asiento y preguntó a su amigo:

—¿Le gustaría escuchar algo en específico? —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza y Hayato se propuso sorprenderle. Decidió interpretar dos melodías para él así que comenzó con una tranquila y melancólica. Se lamentó no tener a alguien que le acompañase con un violín pues, de haber sido así, la música interpretada sería más que hermosa. El compás era suave, sin prisa, expresando tristeza y alivio a la vez.

La pieza terminó y giró su rostro para observar a su amigo. Se encontraba muy conmovido y se recordó que eso era lo que le gustaba de Tsunayoshi: la forma en que podía sentir en carne propia las emociones que otros experimentaban en cierto momento. Decidió animarle y sus dedos se pasearon una vez más por las teclas del piano. Se movían rápidamente en las notas más altas, dando una melodía alegre y Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar recordar el tiempo en el que habían sido unos niños y cuánto se divirtieron.

Hayato sabía que estaba funcionando y, si eso sólo lo había podido hacer el piano, se imaginó que el otro estaría realmente complacido en cuanto le escuchara siendo acompañado por violines.

Finalizó y habló.

—Esas dos las aprendí cuando estaba en Inglaterra, hace tres años. Espero hayan sido de su agrado —una ligera pausa y un suspiro—. Proseguiré con la última.

Esta vez tocaría una diferente, una que escuchó cuando asistió a un concierto en Francia al volver de Inglaterra. Acomodó sus dedos en el teclado y comenzó. El compás era casi invariable y aún así le atraía profundamente, la melancolía daba paso a la conformidad y, después, a una tranquilidad que se deseaba tener. Los dedos bailaban suavemente por el blanco marfil y Hayato les observaba, asegurándose así de presionar las teclas correctas y no cometer un error en su interpretación. Su cabello se balanceaba al ritmo de la música, inclinándose cada vez que se encargaba de sacar una nota del antiguo instrumento.

Cuando su amigo terminó, Tsunayoshi decidió hablar.

—Es muy bella. ¿Cómo se llama?

—_Pas de douleur_.

Antes de que el de cabellos plateados pudiera revelar el idioma y significado de aquéllas simples palabras, el otro respondió en un susurro:

—"No hay dolor".

—Sabe muchas cosas, Décimo. Estoy muy orgulloso de usted —aunque estaba molesto, supo controlarse. ¿Hasta qué punto ese hombre iba a estar en la vida de su preciado amigo?

El castaño supo que algo andaba mal con Hayato, su intuición se lo indicaba, sin embargo prefirió no mencionarlo.

—Iré a la biblioteca, ¿usted también viene? —Gokudera se levantó, cerró la tapa del teclado y cubrió el piano nuevamente.

Al recibir un asentimiento por parte del otro abandonaron la habitación y se dirigieron hacia aquélla gran habitación en la que habían estado horas atrás.

* * *

Estaban sumergidos en la lectura cuando Haru llegó para avisarles que Timoteo había llegado y se encontraba esperándoles para cenar. Ambos cerraron los libros, Tsunayoshi abandonó una leyenda sobre los samuráis de Ako y Hayato alguno desconocido que estaba en latín. Ambos se dispusieron a encontrarse con el anciano.

Recorrieron el camino hasta llegar al comedor y se encontraron con que los alimentos estaban colocados maravillosamente. Parecía que fuera a haber una fiesta ahí, un banquete único para los presentes.

—Noveno, buenas noches —las palabras dichas del de cabellos plateados fueron acompañadas con una ligera reverencia.

—Oh, Hayato, Tsunayoshi-kun —una amable sonrisa fue lo que se mostró en el rostro del mayor—. Vamos, tomen asiento, no se queden ahí de pie.

Ambos hicieron lo que se les ordenó, Tsunayoshi al lado derecho del anciano y Hayato al lado derecho del castaño. Dos jóvenes mayordomos llegaron con una bandeja cada uno y las colocaron frente a ambos jóvenes. La comida estaba cubierta y, cuando retiraron la tapa, Tsunayoshi se sorprendió al encontrar tamagoyaki siendo acompañado de un filete Salisbury, aros de cebolla y verduras al vapor. Su mirada fue atraída hacia el anciano cuando éste comenzó a hablar.

—Le dije a Haru que lo preparara —comentó el anciano—. Pensé que aún no te acostumbrarías a la comida del lugar… además creí que sería bueno degustar algo diferente.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, el castaño altamente agradecido por la atención dada, de alguna forma la comida le había alegrado y le hizo olvidar un poco el incidente con Gokudera ocurrido unas horas atrás.

Degustaron de su comida tranquilamente, envueltos en un cómodo silencio y, cuando hubieron terminado el menú, les llevaron el postre, esta vez era uno italiano.

—Espero que estés disfrutando tu estancia, Tsunayoshi-kun —su abuelo le sonrió mientras el chico degustaba el tiramisú recién traído por el mayordomo.

—Em, sí, muchas gracias por invitarme —la timidez salió a flote. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas (sin su padre o madre presentes) con su abuelo y, a decir verdad, no le molestaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso en la presencia de aquél amable anciano.

—Realmente me sorprendió cuando Reborn me avisó que vendrías. Dijo que tu padre finalmente había accedido a _liberar_ un poco a su único hijo —hizo una ligera pausa—. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si tendría que hablar seriamente con él; he perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he dicho que te dejase venir.

El castaño sonrió, un poco incómodo pero teniendo cuidado de que no se reflejara en su rostro. Entonces el anciano acomodó sus cubiertos y se encargó de que su mirada se encontrase con la del joven.

—Perdona mi ausencia del día de ayer, tuve que atender algo muy importante —se disculpó pues no le había gustado actuar así con su nieto adoptivo.

—No se preocupe, comprendo lo ocupado que puede estar —dijo Tsunayoshi, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Confío en que Hayato te mostró la casa, ¿cierto? —retomó su actividad y una vez que terminó su porción pidió otra más.

—Sí, es maravillosa. Sabía que la casa era grande pero no pensé que fuera enorme —dijo con un tinte de emoción en su voz. Recordó su casa en Japón, si bien no era tan grande, era acogedora. Le _había_ gustado estar ahí. —_Aquí no es tan malo _—pensó. Tal vez podría obtener algo bueno de estar tan lejos de su lugar natal.

—En esta casa vivieron mis padres —comentó—. Aunque ya es muy vieja y creo que harían falta algunas remodelaciones —observó a su alrededor, evaluando la casa. Entonces, recordó algo—. Cierto, Tsunayoshi-kun, Hayato. Hay algo que me gustaría comentarles.

—¿Qué es, Noveno? —Hayato limpió los pequeños rastros de comida que pudieran estar alrededor de su boca y, de nueva cuenta, miró a su empleador.

Una vez que Timoteo estuvo seguro de que ambos jóvenes esperaban por su respuesta, continuó.

—En un mes realizaré un evento como agradecimiento a muchos de mis colaboradores y amigos. Me gustaría que asistieran —se giró hacia Hayato— por supuesto, Haru también está invitada.

—¿Evento? —repitió Tsunayoshi.

—Sí, un concierto.

—¿De verdad Noveno? —el entusiasmo de Hayato se mostró en su voz y su rostro.

—Sí. ¿Me acompañarán?

—Por supuesto —respondió el de cabello plateado.

—Claro —Tsunayoshi estaba emocionado. Nunca había asistido a un evento de tal magnitud y, a decir verdad, se había encaprichado con la idea de asistir a uno cuando un pequeño Hayato le había comentado cómo eran los conciertos a los que iba con su padre en Italia.

—Cambiando de tema, Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo el anciano después de que un ligero silencio se hubiese filtrado entre ellos; esperó a tener la completa atención del otro antes de continuar—. Estás por cumplir los veinte años, ¿no piensas casarte?

Un color rojo comenzó a apoderarse lentamente del rostro del castaño y, sabía, estaba a punto de tartamudear alguna incoherencia, o peor aún, algo que le traería graves consecuencias si no hubiera sido porque recordó a Takeshi, su sonrisa, y la tranquilidad que éste siempre le proveía.

—Yo… —contestó— Yo, aún no encuentro a la persona indicada para ello —las palabras abandonaron su boca con facilidad, como si segundos antes no hubiese estado nervioso.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Timoteo—. Así que mi nieto es un romántico. Yo era igual, me negué durante mucho tiempo ante una propuesta insistente de mis padres, eso fue cuando tenía dieciséis. —Hizo una ligera pausa y continuó. —Entonces un día fuimos a una fiesta y fue ahí que conocí al amor de mi vida —notó que ambos jóvenes le miraban atentamente—. Lo curioso fue que más tarde nos enteramos que aquél compromiso del que tanto me hablaban mis padres era con ella.

Ambos rieron y Hayato observó detenidamente a Tsunayoshi, no creyendo en las palabras anteriores de éste y, al mismo tiempo, odiándose por ello. Tal vez Timoteo sabía que su nieto no le había dicho la verdad, tal vez no, pero creía que era algo imposible mentirle al anciano, después de todo, había constatado con sus propios ojos que nadie podía ni había podido mentirle.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y palabra tras palabra fue dicha en aquel comedor, desde aquéllas que formaban preguntas y anécdotas vergonzosas hasta las que compartían ideas que, claramente, nunca se habría imaginado que existían. Pronto el cansancio les dominó y decidieron ir a dormir. Los jóvenes se fueron primero y Timoteo se quedó solo, observando cómo los últimos platos eran retirados de la mesa. Suspiró.

—La persona indicada, ¿eh? —susurró apenas.

—Decía algo, ¿señor? —la mucama preguntó, notando el susurro pero no distinguiendo el idioma.

—No, nada —se levantó y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Tsunayoshi pasó los siguientes trece días yendo y viniendo por toda la mansión, encontrándose más frecuentemente en el jardín trasero, o bien, leyendo en la biblioteca y aprendiendo italiano y latín —lo que podía— de las lecciones complejas de Hayato.

Entonces, al decimocuarto día de su llegada, cuando Hayato se encontraba fuera, unos desconocidos se presentaron. Llegaron en el momento en el que Timoteo le contaba cómo había conocido a su padre, el cual coincidió con la primera vez que visitó Japón.

—Viejo —una sencilla palabra en italiano interrumpió la anécdota del anciano—. ¿Quién es la basura que está ahí?

Tsunayoshi se volteó para ver al dueño de aquélla ronca voz pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró con dos hombres que contrastaban en demasía; era imposible no compararles, al menos cuando uno permanecía al lado del otro. El primero usaba un traje de un inmaculado e impoluto blanco, sus zapatos (del mismo color) no tenían rastro de suciedad alguna (Tsunayoshi se preguntó si se los habría colocado justo antes de entrar a la mansión); su cabello azul era claramente visible y, aún bajo el sombrero de copa que llevaba, pudo vislumbrar que estaba atado en una coleta baja y caía por su espalda; su piel se veía pálida y el castaño lo atribuyó al blanco del traje. Después observó al otro hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras, en su mente, se repetía "_No es él_" aunque sabía con certeza que no se estaba convenciendo de ello.

Sin duda alguna, los años habían hecho su trabajo en cambiar al hombre de oscuro cabello que se encontraba a pocos metros de él. En el retrato no se había pincelado cicatriz alguna y el pelinegro tenía una que cubría su mejilla izquierda y parte de su cuello. Cuando antes se veía el empeño puesto para que la ropa estuviese acorde a él y a su clase, ahora se encontraba ausente pues su traje estaba desordenado, desprovisto de chaleco y usando una camisa con algunos botones sueltos. Supo que era el hijo de Timoteo porque poseía la misma mirada llena de odio que la del joven del cuadro.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad y un escrutinio interminable, Timoteo decidió hablar, por supuesto, en su lengua natal.

—Xanxus, Mukuro —el de cabello azul levantó ligeramente el sombrero de su cabeza a forma de saludo—. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Es mi culpa —contestó el de traje blanco— pero antes… —se encaminó hacia el castaño y le tendió la mano—. Soy Mukuro Rokudo.

Tsunayoshi no logró entender y su ignorancia fue visible en su rostro. Observó los ojos extraños de aquél hombre: uno color carmín y el otro azulino.

—Mukuro, mi nieto aún no entiende el idioma —intervino Timoteo hablando tranquilamente en japonés lo que atrajo la atención de los presentes.

—Oh, una disculpa —dijo, también en japonés. Entonces un brillo desconocido se puso en su mirada, retiró la mano extendida e hizo una ligera reverencia—. Soy Rokudo Mukuro. Un placer conocerte, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro se irguió inmediatamente, sus ojos aún fijos en los avellana que le miraban impresionados. El cambio súbito de italiano a japonés había sorprendido a Tsunayoshi pues no creyó que, aparte de Hayato, Haru y su abuelo, hubiese alguien más que hablara ambos idiomas. Fue entonces cuando el castaño cayó en cuenta que el otro había dicho su nombre.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Timoteo me ha hablado de su pequeño nieto que vive en Japón —interrumpió—. También he visitado el país, pero sólo tres veces. Los extranjeros no son muy bien recibidos por algunos habitantes—añadió y se dirigió hacia el anciano—. He venido a decirle que todo va marchando como habíamos previsto.

El anciano sonrió mientras Tsunayoshi se preguntaba, si aquél hombre realmente era italiano, por qué tenía un nombre japonés.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Hace unos días le comentaba sobre ello a Tsunayoshi-kun. Después de todo, será un gran evento. ¿Recuerdas —se dirigió hacia el susodicho, sacándole de sus pensamientos— cuando te comenté que habría un concierto?

—Sí —respondió rápidamente ante la atenta y rojiza mirada que ponía especial atención a cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

El hombre conocido como Xanxus tomó asiento en el extremo de la mesa más alejado de ellos y sin perderles de vista. Pidió a una de las jóvenes que le trajesen algo de comer y ésta salió corriendo rápidamente. La chica sabía que entre más tiempo hiciese esperar al _joven_ más se molestaría, incluso podría llegar a arrojarle la comida por su _incompetencia_.

—Mukuro me está ayudando con eso.

El de cabellos azules sonrió y estrechó la mirada un poco.

—¿Cómo podría negarme a hacer negocios con usted? —la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro—. Además, he preparado un número muy especial. Le aseguro que disfrutará de él.

—Estaré esperando ansio…

—Viejo —Xanxus interrumpió una vez más, esta vez hablando en japonés.

El anciano dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo, sonrió amablemente y el otro le respondió observándole fijamente y, sin duda alguna, hizo que la piel del castaño se erizara.

—¿Sucede algo, Xanxus?

—¿Quién es _esa_ basura? —señaló con la cabeza a Tsunayoshi.

El menor respondió ligeramente ante el insulto pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna. No entendía cómo es que preguntaba eso si hacía unos momentos habían mencionado su nombre.

Timoteo suspiró, tal parecía que su hijo no cambiaría su forma de actuar en un largo tiempo.

—No deberías tratar así a un invitado _especial_ —fue Mukuro quien contestó. La forma en la que dijo la última palabra no le agradó a Tsunayoshi.

—Espero que hayas venido a decirme que vas a matrimoniarte —dijo el mayor, cambiando el tema principal de aquélla extraña conversación.

La doncella, acompañada de otras dos, llegó con los alimentos y comenzó a ponerlos frente a Xanxus, éste le observó detenidamente y parecía que el par de ojos rojos le gritaban a la pobre muchacha cuán inútil era. Lo habría hecho, le habría gritado, llamado basura, incompetente, inservible… si no fuera porque estaba de buen humor.

—Te tardaste —le dijo a la joven y, acto seguido, se dispuso a responder la pregunta de su padre—. Y no. No estoy tan loco para casarme ni quiero que una de esas basuras esté tan desesperada como para que se acerque a mí.

—Si no les dijeras "Piérdete idiota" o "¿Qué estás viendo, mocosa inútil?" tal vez no tendrían tanto miedo de ti. Me atrevo a asegurar que serías el objeto de interés en muchas reuniones de jovencitas —Mukuro comentó, imitándole cuando fue necesario y esforzándose por alterar el _buen comportamiento_ del hombre que le había acompañado—. Pero, como tú lo has dicho, aunque estén tan desesperadas dudo que alguien quiera pasar el resto de su vida contigo… a menos que quisieran vivir un infierno —añadió y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Xanxus sólo le observó, y no se presentó reacción alguna más que esa. Este comportamiento extrañó incluso a su padre, quien estaba a punto de reclamarle por los insultos dirigidos a todas las jóvenes pero fue entonces cuando notó una mancha de sangre en la camisa arrugada de su hijo.

—Xanxus —Timoteo llamó la atención de los recién llegados—. ¿Has vuelto a pelear?

El hombre de mirada rojiza se preguntó cómo es que su padre veía tan bien a pesar de ser alguien tan viejo. Se preguntó, incluso, cómo es que había vivido tanto tiempo.

—Sí —dijo mientras se llevaba un enorme trozo de carne a la boca, sin importarle la mirada reprobatoria que el anciano le dirigía. Al notar que el _viejo_ no estaría conforme con sólo esa respuesta, continuó—. Mukuro me presentó a un idiota que usa una espada.

No dijo más y Timoteo supo que eso era todo lo que obtendría de su hijo de casi cuarenta años. Suspiró. Decidió volver a conversar con Mukuro pues, desde hace algún tiempo, se había encandilado con el joven; siempre que conversaba con él éste hablaba de manera propia, educada, atrayente y, por algún motivo, en muchas de esas pláticas terminaba compartiendo la misma opinión que el muchacho a pesar de haber estado en contra al principio.

—Mukuro, ¿cómo está tu esposa? Hace mucho que no viene a visitarme —dijo mientras señalaba el asiento a su derecha.

El de mirada enigmática se sentó en el lugar libre e, inmediatamente, una jovencita ya estaba ahí para dejar en la mesa su bandeja con comida.

—Muchas gracias —dijo a la muchacha y después prosiguió con su conversación con Timoteo—. Está tan hermosa como siempre, gracias por preguntar.

—Oh, puedo notar cómo tus ojos brillan cuando hablamos de ella —Timoteo soltó una carcajada—. Me alegro por ti, Mukuro. Pensé que habría problemas dado que ambos son primos —comentó mientras tomaba un bocado.

—Pero eso sólo tiene importancia si tomamos en cuenta que podríamos haber estado relacionados, verdaderamente, hace doscientos años. Tal vez más tiempo. Por cierto —dijo una vez que echó un vistazo a la comida— esa mujer tiene gustos extraños al momento de presentar su comida. Sin embargo, los platillos siguen siendo deliciosos.

—Haru se alegraría al escuchar los elogios sobre su comida —comentó el anciano.

Mukuro hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Por favor, no le repita mis palabras. Esa mujer es muy extraña, en todo sentido.

Tsunayoshi no era partícipe de aquélla conversación, en cambio se dedicó a observar a Mukuro y notó cómo este era apenas unos años mayor. Tal vez cuatro o cinco, tal vez menos, pues el castaño parecía un poco más joven de lo que era. Mientras tanto, Xanxus seguía devorando la comida, sin importarle las lecciones que había recibido sobre cómo debía comportarse una persona de su calibre.

La comida transcurrió y llegó el momento en el que los visitantes tuvieron que marcharse. El de cabellos azules hizo una ligera reverencia y murmuró algo casi inaudible, lo único que Tsunayoshi pudo escuchar fueron las palabras lástima, Gokudera y molestarle. Xanxus soltó un gruñido cuando Timoteo le dijo que debía apresurarse y encontrar una esposa pues, de lo contrario, no podría darle nieto alguno.

Una vez se fueron, Tsunayoshi pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse de ellos pues, mientras uno le inspiraba temor, el otro le infundía desconfianza. Estaba seguro que Hayato diría "Aléjese de ese par de bastardos, Décimo" o algo parecido. Entonces decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que debía volver y ayudar a las jóvenes a recoger la mesa, aunque estaba casi seguro que no le dejarían hacerlo.

* * *

—¿De qué te ríes bastardo? —preguntó Xanxus ya incapaz de seguir ocultando su curiosidad. Como el otro dijese "de ti" estaba seguro que le arrancaría la cabeza. La escoria debía ser eliminada.

Mukuro ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, las pupilas le brillaban maliciosamente y sólo quiso decir:

—De nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Comentarios:  
**No sé en qué momento pondré el próximo capítulo por lo que, para compensar mi ausencia, preparé una actualización masiva, espero que la disfruten (si es que lo leen).  
Siento las molestias que el cambio de nombre puedan causar. Oh, y al fin encontré el resumen original por lo que, de igual manera, ha sido cambiado.  
Gracias por leer.


	3. LUDICRUM ET SOMNIUM

**IGNIS FATUUS**

* * *

**TRĒS**

**LUDICRUM ET SOMNIUM**

* * *

**TRES**

**ESPECTÁCULO Y ENSUEÑO**

* * *

Mukuro no hizo acto de presencia sino hasta una semana antes del concierto. Sucedió cuando su abuelo estaba a punto de salir por negocios y él iba a despedirle. Un toque a la gran puerta fue escuchado y el mismo anciano atendió. El hombre estaba de pie, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, camisa blanca y unas botas altas; su cabello permanecía igual, atado en una coleta baja que reposaba en su espalda. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que iba acompañado al igual que la primera vez que Tsunayoshi le vio, pero esta ocasión se trataba de una jovencita que se parecía mucho a él.

—Oh, Mukuro, bienvenido seas —se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los recién llegados—. Veo que has traído a tu hermosa esposa —comentó, sonriendo como siempre y cerrando la puerta una vez estuvieron dentro.

—Así es, aunque preferiría no compartir su belleza con nadie —respondió el joven y ante sus palabras la muchacha se sonrojó.

Ambos habían hablado en japonés, lo que hizo pensar a Tsunayoshi que tal vez el de cabellos azulinos y su abuelo habían acordado en ello.

—Querida —Mukuro comenzó— quisiera presentarte al nieto de Timoteo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Una vez que la chica dio un paso adelante y se inclinó ligeramente, Tsunayoshi pudo verle con más detalle. Su vestido era de color verde en una tonalidad opaca combinado con encajes blancos en las orillas, llevaba su largo cabello morado recogido con peinetas blancas. Su rostro redondo, pequeño y con color en sus mejillas indicaba que ella no tendría más allá de 18 años. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto con una tela gruesa, un parche, mientras el otro y de un vívido color violeta estaba a la vista, mostrando su nerviosismo.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, ella es Chrome, mi linda Chrome —los ojos de Mukuro brillaron de una forma que Tsunayoshi no pudo describir bien pero su intuición le indicaba que tuviera cuidado.

—Mucho gusto nieto del jefe —la voz tranquila de la joven se hizo presente, su mirada en el piso aún después de erguirse.

_¿Nieto del jefe? _Aunque tal vez se viera como una falta de respeto hacia los presentes el castaño no pudo evitar pensar que otra persona extraña había llegado a su vida.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? —el anciano preguntó.

—Perdón por importunarle —explicó Mukuro—, si gusta puedo volver otro día —añadió al notar que Timoteo llevaba en mano sombrero de copa, bastón y abrigo.

—No, no. Si quieres podemos hablar en mi oficina —llamó a uno de los mayordomos y le tendió sus cosas, indicándole que las colocara en el perchero cercano a la puerta.

Timoteo hizo un gesto hacia Mukuro indicando que le siguiera y Tsunayoshi sólo pudo observar cómo éste le susurraba algo a su esposa, haciendo que ella sólo asintiera y acto seguido se retiró para seguir los pasos que su abuelo había dado.

* * *

Mientras Mukuro y Timoteo conversaban, Tsunayoshi preguntó a la invitada si había un lugar en específico de la mansión que le gustaría ver. Pensó que, a pesar de que la chica fuese tímida no sería correcto que él simplemente se marchara y dejara ahí a la joven, esperando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Después de recibir una respuesta negativa por parte de Chrome, decidió que tal vez no debía importunarle más. La muchacha notó el cambio en el ambiente y recordó la conversación que había tenido con su marido días antes, una de la que el castaño que estaba a su lado había sido protagonista.

—Hay… —comenzó— ¿hay algún lugar que le gustaría mostrarme?

Chrome se alegró cuando pudo notar la sonrisa calma que el otro le brindaba. Supo que el joven había estado preocupado por ella y por tratar de ser un buen anfitrión, además, Chrome debía apegarse a lo que su marido y ella habían comentado recientemente. Debía ser más accesible.

—¿Le gustaría ver el jardín? —cuestionó tranquilamente, empero, su mirada traicionaba sus palabras, estaba emocionado.

—Sí.

—Sígame por favor… —dejó inconclusa la oración, preguntando con esa interrupción cuál sería la forma de dirigirse a la joven.

—Chrome está bien. No necesita ser tan formal conmigo —su mirada nunca abandonó el suelo.

Tsunayoshi entonces recordó las reglas del país, flexionó su brazo izquierdo y miró a Chrome, no sin antes sonreírle. Ella se sonrojó levemente y cruzó su brazo con el del castaño. Él colocó su mano contraria en la de Chrome y se dirigieron al jardín.

* * *

Los jóvenes estaban sentados en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el amplio jardín. Chrome le había comentado diversas cosas a Tsunayoshi, entre ellas el tipo de música de su agrado y la comida que más degustaba. También le habló sobre su familia, conformada por unos chicos cuyos nombres eran Chikusa y Ken, además de un pequeño niño llamado Fran.

A pesar de haberse visto hacía pocas horas, Tsunayoshi podía decir que ella era digna de confianza y estaba seguro que Chrome pensaba lo mismo, de lo contrario no le hubiese revelado cosas tan personales.

—¿Le gusta leer? —la voz tranquila de Chrome preguntó al joven junto a ella.

—No mucho —contestó—, pero es lo único que puedo y me dejan hacer aquí. ¿Y a ti, Chrome?

La jovencita dejó salir un suspiro antes de conversar un poco sobre lo que había vivido, algo que sólo sabían su familia y Mukuro. Pensó que sería buena idea dejar saber sobre ello al muchacho.

—Durante mucho tiempo no me permitieron hacerlo. Mis padres eran muy conservadores y se negaban a un cambio —pausó un momento y luego continuó—. Creían que mi deber era ser útil a mi futuro marido, no interesaba lo demás. La escuela no era una necesidad, decían que sólo era una excusa y que, como mujer, debía olvidarme de toda esa "palabrería".

A Tsunayoshi no le gustaba aquello. Algunas veces había sido testigo de acciones imperdonables, de ofensas hacia las mujeres, cómo algunos hombres les habían mirado con desprecio y nunca entendió el porqué. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo era que un ser humano era merecedor de tanto menosprecio, a sus ojos todos eran iguales no importaba si eran hombres o mujeres.

—A mi señor Mukuro no le agradan esas reglas, nunca lo hicieron y me dijo que, si realmente quería estudiar, él me daría los medios para hacerlo —Chrome le miró intensamente, su ojo brillando y tratando de convencer al otro de que aquéllas palabras eran verdaderas, mostrando en él que Mukuro mismo se había encargado de enseñarle—. No creo que la educación, de cualquier tipo, nos deba ser negada.

Y Tsunayoshi se encontró en completo acuerdo con el final de su pequeño discurso. Tal vez ahora entendía por qué su abuelo le tenía tanto aprecio a Mukuro, por qué le gustaba conversar con él. Aunque al castaño aún le desagradaba la idea de quedarse a solas con el chico de los ojos desiguales. Súbitamente, una pregunta asaltó su mente.

—¿Chrome?

—¿Sí? —dijo para incitar al otro a continuar.

—¿Por qué… —comenzó inseguro pero decidió terminar— por qué te casaste con Mukuro?

Tsunayoshi lo preguntó porque, a pesar de que no había conocido mucho tiempo al joven, sabía que era misterioso y disfrutaba el jugar con las personas, al menos eso había sentido la primera vez que le vio. Pero tal vez se equivocaba, tal vez no era así, y ese pensamiento fue gracias a lo comentado anteriormente y a la determinación que notó en el ojo violeta, pues éstas y su intuición le indicaron que ella no mintió cuando respondió:

—Porque es el único que realmente se interesa por mí.

* * *

Poco después llegó uno de los mayordomos, llamándoles para que regresaran a la casa pues aseguró que la conversación entre los señores había terminado. Tsunayoshi agradeció y pidió una disculpa a la chica de cabellos violetas, pues había fungido como traductora para él y se había avergonzado sobremanera.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, una pequeña sala de estar que tenía puertas de cristal con vista al jardín, notaron que Timoteo y Mukuro estaban esperándoles, ambos charlando animosamente. Chrome se dirigió hacia su esposo, colocándose a su izquierda mientras éste le tendía el brazo para que ella depositara su mano en la de él. Tsunayoshi también se acercó y se detuvo junto a su abuelo.

—Y dígame señora Rokudo —empezó Timoteo haciendo que Chrome se girara hacia él y se sobresaltara un poco, aún no estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada de tal manera—. ¿Usted vendrá al concierto?

—No, no lo creo —respondió amablemente—. Debo encargarme de un asunto familiar.

Los cuatro comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la entrada principal.

—Ya veo, ¿será algún problema en el que pueda ayudarle?

Chrome sonrió tímidamente y dijo: —Nada de lo que deba preocuparse.

—Lamentamos interrumpirle cuando estaba a punto de salir —Mukuro interrumpió sonriendo. A Tsunayoshi le dio la impresión de que no lo sentía, en absoluto.

Los cuatro estaban ya junto a la entrada principal, uno dispuesto a despedirles, los tres restantes a punto de irse.

—Para nada, ya sabes que no es una molestia tenerles en casa —Timoteo comentó—, aunque me hubiese gustado que se quedaran a comer.

—Lamentablemente no podemos aceptar su oferta. Aún debo afinar unos detalles para el evento además de que no sería correcto comer sin usted presente. Oh, y los niños se impacientan cuando no estamos ahí —la sonrisa del de cabellos azules se empeñaba en no abandonar su rostro.

—También lo hacen cuando estamos presentes —la joven añadió.

Timoteo rió ante esto pues conocía las peculiaridades de aquélla familia. Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia su mayordomo y éste abrió la puerta, dejando que un ligero viento otoñal se colara dentro del recibidor de la mansión.

Chrome hizo una ligera reverencia, despidiéndose con ella de Tsunayoshi y se retiró, Timoteo le dijo a su nieto un suave "Después regreso" y alcanzó a la joven. Pero Rokudo seguía ahí. Éste le observó fijamente y fue entonces que el castaño se dio cuenta de que su rostro era serio, desprovisto de emoción alguna. Justo cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, el invitado habló.

—Nos veremos en una semana —dijo Mukuro, sus ojos brillando mientras una sonrisa socarrona se iba dibujando en su rostro—. Hasta entonces —hizo una ligera reverencia, se colocó el sombrero de copa y se dirigió hacia su esposa y el anciano mientras el mayordomo cerraba la puerta suavemente.

Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar pensar que, tal como lo imaginaba, Mukuro era un hombre muy extraño y, probablemente, éste le odiaba.

* * *

En el camino podían vislumbrarse más carruajes que llegaban al teatro para poder asistir al concierto. Mujeres de todas las edades podían ser vistas acompañadas de sus maridos o familias, sus coloridos y llamativos vestidos estaban arreglados de manera tal que resaltaban su belleza. Los caballeros iban formales y, a diferencia de las damas, sus trajes sólo iban del gris al negro en diversas tonalidades. Todos iban subiendo las enormes escaleras que daban a la entrada del lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo el concierto.

Cada conjunto iba enfrascado en su propia conversación, éstas siendo interrumpidas de vez en cuando por un recién llegado para que después se retomaran. El idioma variaba y Tsunayoshi no pudo decir con exactitud en qué momento cambiaban del italiano al latín.

Mientras subía las escaleras escuchaba el murmullo de las notas musicales siendo opacadas casi en su totalidad por las conversaciones de las personas, en especial de las risas estruendosas de los caballeros; las damas eran más discretas.

Súbitamente, la voz de Hayato le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—No se preocupe, Décimo —dijo—. Yo traduciré para usted cualquier cosa que digan —estaba entusiasmado, feliz de acompañar a su amigo en su primer concierto.

Hayato había observado a Tsunayoshi los últimos días, notó cómo ponía empeño en aprender italiano y latín. Si bien algunas cosas las aprendía fácilmente otras aún se le complicaban. Pero era mejor así, de esa manera podría enfocarse en otras cosas y no pensar en lo _innecesario_.

—Hayato, Tsunayoshi-kun, no se atrasen, no queremos que se pierdan entre esta multitud.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el anciano quien iba acompañado de Haru y ya estaban a la mitad de la escalinata. Se apresuraron y pronto les dieron alcance.

* * *

Mukuro sonrió al ver a los recién llegados mientras recordaba cómo los últimos preparativos ya estaban listos. Tras haber conversado con la _atracción principal_, decidió que debía ir a mostrar su rostro a la persona que le había contratado para llevar a cabo tan magnífico evento. Abandonó la habitación en la que estaba y emprendió la marcha hacia la entrada principal, aquélla en la que recibiría a sus invitados de una manera adecuada.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Timoteo se encontró con un hombre muy joven —tal vez de la misma edad que Mukuro— y comenzó a charlar con él. Tsunayoshi no prestó mayor atención a lo que podrían estar hablando y dio un paso hacia adelante, entrando al edificio.

Pudo admirar el recibidor perfectamente iluminado, un candelabro aún más grande se mantenía en el centro de la enorme habitación. Los cristales que le adornaban se aglomeraban unos con otros, lo que impedía ver exactamente de dónde provenía la luz. El mármol a sus pies relucía y podía ver su reflejo en él. Pudo notar también que algunas mesas estaban colocadas a los lados, por lo que pensó que aquello no sería un simple concierto.

Hayato se unió a él en cuestión de segundos.

—El cabeza de piña se tomó muy en serio lo de la celebración —la voz irritada de Gokudera le apartó de su observación.

—No deberías decirle así a Mukuro-san, ¿sabes? ¿Qué tal si te escucha él o alguno de sus invitados? —Haru le reprendió y antes de que pudiera contestar continuó—. Además, tú no eres el que queda mal ante los demás, sino Timoteo-sama y Tsuna-san.

Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente del de cabellos plateados, avergonzándose de sí mismo pues su comportamiento perjudicaba a dos de las personas que más admiraba y apreciaba.

—¿Haru? —llamó Tsunayoshi— ¿Por qué me incluyes a mí? —no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás de él, pero sí lo que dijesen de su abuelo.

—Oh, es porque Timoteo-sama le está presentando como su nieto.

Antes de que cualquier otra palabra pudiera ser dicha, el organizador del espectáculo se encontraba caminando hacia ellos con pasos elegantes y una postura muy recta. Mukuro se dirigía hacia ellos en especial, ignorando cualquier intento de conversación que otra persona pudiera o quisiera iniciar.

Timoteo pronto llegó junto al trío de jóvenes y esperó pacientemente a que el de cabellos azules llegase a ellos. Una vez sucedido esto, el anciano fue el primero en hablar.

—Oh Mukuro, qué alegría verte.

—Es lo que yo debería decir, he estado esperando su llegada por un largo rato —nuevamente esa sonrisa muy suya que se encargaba de enmascararle—. Como tardaban creí que ya no vendrían.

—Para nada Mukuro-san, es sólo que tuvimos que dejar algunos asuntos arreglados antes de venir, eso es todo —la forma en la que Haru habló sorprendió hasta el mismo Hayato pues no se imaginaba que ella tuviera tratos con ese hombre _despreciable_—. Empero, hemos llegado y pedimos una sincera disculpa —y para probarlo hizo una ligera reverencia.

Mukuro observó a la mujer e hizo un ademán para que se detuviese, indicando con ello que no había mayor problema y el asunto estaba resuelto. Se giró para ver a Hayato molesto, a punto de lanzarse sobre él, y a Tsunayoshi, quien tenía puesta la mirada en su ojo escarlata.

—¿Sucede algo, Tsunayoshi-kun? —añadió un poco de burla al agregar el honorífico que _ellos_ utilizaban.

Tsunayoshi sólo le observó fijamente, extrañado porque claramente había visto algo en el ojo del muchacho. Se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez era su imaginación.

—No, no pasa nada.

Mukuro únicamente siguió sonriendo y se dirigió una vez más hacia Timoteo.

—Por supuesto, tal y como debería ser, he reservado los mejores lugares para ustedes. Si hacen favor de seguirme —el joven comenzó a caminar y los otros tres hicieron lo que se les había indicado.

Mukuro evadía personas y, en cuanto éstas vieron a Timoteo, supieron por qué lo hacía. Dejaron de importunarle y decidieron que lo mejor sería hablar con el joven después, en la fiesta que, según había prometido, se llevaría a cabo después del concierto.

Con pasos un tanto apresurados, pronto llegaron a uno de los palcos en los que podía vislumbrarse el escenario entero así como algunos de los asientos que estaban en la parte de abajo. Era un lugar privado, un lugar exclusivo para ellos. Sin embargo, notaron que sólo había dos asientos disponibles ahí.

—Aquí estarán dos de ustedes —dijo Mukuro a Timoteo—, usted decida quiénes y los otros dos estarán en aquel —señaló a la distancia el otro palco disponible—. Cuanto antes mejor —añadió y salió del pequeño lugarcillo para poder dejar pensar a los otros.

No hubo mayor problema pues Timoteo sabía que Hayato quería estar con Tsunayoshi, así que se decidió que ellos se quedarían ahí y él y Haru se dirigirían al otro. Si dejaba solos a la muchacha y a de ojos esmeraldas no sabía qué podría pasar.

Llamó a Mukuro y voceó su decisión y, mientras ellos se dirigían hacia sus lugares, Tsunayoshi y Hayato tomaron asiento, esperando pacientemente a que el evento diera inicio.

* * *

Las melodías que sonaban encandilaban al público de una manera casi indescriptible. Cada uno perdido en su propio mundo y pensamientos a la vez que la música les acompañaba en cada uno de ellos. Las melodías iban de las suaves y lentas que arrancaban algunas lágrimas a las damas, hasta las fuertes e imponentes que hacía que algunos caballeros fruncieran el entrecejo. Parecía que jugaba con sus emociones y todos ellos lo permitían.

Mukuro apareció después de que se corriera el telón por primera vez, su postura elegante y derecha exigía la total atención de los presentes. Comenzó a hablar.

—Buena noche tengan todos ustedes —la voz de Hayato fue escuchada al lado derecho de Tsunayoshi—. Este es un evento que, en conjunto, hemos preparado Timoteo, líder actual de Vongola, y su apreciable servidor —comenzó a traducirle las palabras que conformaban el discurso de Mukuro—.

»Hemos querido traer ante ustedes la música que tanto nos apasiona y provoca que nos perdamos en nuestras ensoñaciones —una ligera pausa—. Es por ello que me he aventurado a deleitarles con la presencia de una dama que, sin duda, les encantará con su hermosa voz.

»Disfruten del concierto —sonrió y extendió los brazos— porque aún falta mucho por escuchar.

Las palabras hicieron que el público comenzara a aplaudir y estas ovaciones continuaron hasta que Mukuro desapareció completamente de la vista de los espectadores y el telón comenzaba a subir lentamente.

Inmediatamente, la música que comenzó a sonar en esos momentos era fuerte, trataba de imponerse y de llegar a todos los que le escuchaban. Una mujer con un vestido negro y largo estaba de pie, en el centro de los músicos que interpretaban la canción de la que ella estaba a punto de pronunciar las palabras que le componían.

Comenzó a cantar y su voz proveía de mayor fuerza y énfasis a la música, sin embargo, una vez más las palabras fueron desconocidas para él. Tal como lo prometió, Hayato se encargaría de susurrárselas en su idioma natal.

—Supongo que esto podía ser libertad de mí para ti, y con tal vista distorsionada de la vida y de lo que hacemos… —comenzó a traducir, con lo que adquirió la entera atención del joven junto a él.

»Tus formas de persuadirme en lo que mi memoria es forzada a desvanecer…

Tsunayoshi notó cómo su vista iba nublándose, los recuerdos de la discusión mantenida con sus padres antes de partir hacia Italia se imponían y negaban a dejarle olvidar. Rememoró todo, desde que abandonó la enorme casa hasta que le llevaron rápidamente a la propia.

«_Y qué si despierto con el sonido de otra ilusión rota…_»

El calor en su mejilla regresó, como si hubiese recibido el golpe una vez más. Rememoró la escena una y otra vez, las palabras que se dijeron, su juramento de obediencia.

«_Lo mantendré encerrado para siempre, sellado para siempre, encerrado para siempre… y así nadie lo sabrá._»

El sonido de los aplausos le devolvió a la realidad, la cantante hizo una reverencia mostrando su gratitud y se preparó para la siguiente canción. A su lado llegó un caballero que aparentaba tener sólo unos años más que ella, tal vez era su esposo, tal vez su compañero musical.

Tsunayoshi trató de que su respiración no se viera afectada por las cosas que acababa de recordar y, aunque le llevó un poco de tiempo, le ayudó el hecho de que Hayato estuviera encantado con la interpretación que se acababa de realizar.

El resto del acto siguió sin algún otro percance, sin alguna otra cosa que le perturbara. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía dejar de pensar en ello, de concentrarse en el evento, de que su mente estuviera donde se suponía que debía estar. Trató de mantener un pensamiento optimista sin embargo, el último número, la última puesta de escena le recordaría que no había manera de que pudiera olvidar.

Un hombre con un kimono con hermosos bordados hizo acto de presencia en el escenario. Se dirigió a la parte trasera del centro y, cuando los músicos se reacomodaron, Tsunayoshi pudo observar un koto exponiéndose ante sus ojos. Otro hombre apareció y ocupó el lugar en el que antes había estado la cantante. Abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar.

«_El deseo que en ti se precipita, suavemente atraviesa la tristeza…_»

Tsunayoshi estaba atónito. Conocía esa canción a la perfección, el idioma japonés que se encargaba de perforar su corazón con tales palabras hizo que fuese imposible para él seguir escuchando. Mukuro había arreglado el evento, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo era posible que conociera aquélla canción, aquéllas notas que eran interpretadas magníficamente por el koto?

Decidió alejarse de ahí, aunque fuese por un momento.

—Yo… tengo que salir. Ahora vuelvo —dijo e inmediatamente abandonó el lugar, ignorando las protestas de Hayato por acompañarle.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras que le habían llevado hasta el palco y no se preocupó porque fuera a caerse, la gente aún estaba en sus lugares así que no notarían nada. No verían cuán patética era su expresión en esos momentos, no verían que su respiración estaba a punto de fallar, que su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar.

* * *

Hayato no supo si debía seguir a su amigo pero, tras pensarlo unos cuantos segundos, consideró oportuno no hacerlo. Si bien se preocupaba por él, debía darle su espacio. Confiaba en que, en algún momento, Tsunayoshi le confesara cómo se sentía.

* * *

Llegó al salón, el cual estaba casi vacío, sólo había unas cuantas personas que le observaron extrañados. Miró a su alrededor y notó que las grandes ventanas eran puertas que permitían la salida hacia unos pequeños balcones. Se dirigió hacia una de esas puertas y la cerró tras sentir el aire frío en su rostro.

—_¿Cuántas veces más nos volverán a inundar? _—recitó y se acercó a la orilla del balcón, recargando sus brazos en el barandal de piedra.

Después de un largo rato la gente comenzó a salir, indicando con ello que el concierto había terminado. Pronto el salón se llenó de personas y conversaciones animadas y Tsunayoshi deseó que nadie llegase a salir a uno de los balcones contiguos y le observara ahí, asustado de las canciones que había escuchado.

—Qué patético —susurró para sí.

—¿Qué es patético? Claro, si es que puede ser de conocimiento público —la vocecita burlona de Mukuro se hizo presente, sobresaltando un poco al castaño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —decidió responder.

—Timoteo está preocupado gracias a que un histérico joven comenzó a decir que "el Décimo salió corriendo y no ha vuelto" —hizo una ligera pausa mientras soltó una pequeña risa, recordando cómo había estado Hayato—. He convencido a tu abuelo de que me dejase buscarte.

Tsunayoshi no dijo palabra alguna y, en su lugar, observó a las personas que estaban adentro, bailando o charlando. Entonces notó algo, todos los invitados se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Pasó a un lado de Mukuro y entró al salón. Parecían estatuas y a pesar de ello los murmullos podían ser escuchados claramente. ¿Cómo? Si no podían moverse. No podían hablar.

Se percató de que el chico de cabellos azules había entrado también en el salón y que una ligera niebla había comenzado a instalarse en la habitación; cuando le observó directamente a los ojos, Mukuro dijo algo que le erizó la piel.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tsunayoshi.

La niebla empeoró. Los ojos de Mukuro brillaron, no parecía ser él. Sentía cómo esa ligera niebla les apartaba del mundo poco a poco, mientras se espesaba más y más hasta el punto de engullirles; le hizo creer que ellos dos eran los únicos que existían. Unas luces tenues aparecieron y llamaron su entera atención y, tan pronto como volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su acompañante pudo notar que ya no estaba ahí, Mukuro no se encontraba ahí. En su lugar había un hombre cuyo cabello negro y lacio resaltaba con el pálido color de su piel; la sonrisa que dibujaba le mostró su superioridad, su alegría, sus ganas de golpearle. Cuando los ojos del color del acero observaron a los avellana la niebla espesó aún más, rodeándoles, como si no quisiera que salieran de ahí jamás.

—¿Hibari-san? —llamó en un susurro.

La niebla desapareció.

—¿Decías algo? —la voz juguetona de Mukuro le hizo respingar.

El ruido y las luces regresaron, las conversaciones ajenas llegaron rápidamente y le devolvieron al mundo real. Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada al de cabellos azabaches pero fue en vano, no le encontró. Se había esfumado al igual que la niebla.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó Mukuro al notar que el castaño seguía observando los pequeños grupos de personas a su alrededor.

Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, aquélla canción le había afectado mucho. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y respiró profundamente; cuando volvió la vista al otro notó que el de cabellos azules seguía observándole.

—¿Qué? —dijo. Su voz sonó cansada, molesta. Entonces notó algo en el ojo rojo de Mukuro, un grabado, el kanji del número uno—. _¿Siempre ha estado ahí?_ —pensó.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle por ello Haru apareció a su lado.

—Tsuna-san, ¿está bien? —la preocupación de la chica se demostró en sus ojos y sus palabras, entonces se dirigió hacia Mukuro—. Muchas gracias, Mukuro-san —hizo una ligera reverencia para acompañar su agradecimiento.

—Fue un placer —respondió a la castaña—. Será mejor que te lleves a Tsunayoshi-kun, no parece sentirse muy bien.

Ella asintió y se despidió de Mukuro mientras llevaba al joven castaño por el brazo.

Mukuro les vio dirigirse hacia el anciano, conversar un poco y, acto seguido, que Hayato y Tsunayoshi se retiraron del lugar. Sonrió. La velada había sido maravillosa.

* * *

Una vez que Mukuro despidió a todos los presentes y se encargó de terminar las negociaciones con el dueño del lugar, Timoteo se acercó para pedirle disculpas.

—En serio lamento que mi nieto no pudiese quedarse hasta el final.

—No se preocupe, nosotros nunca sabremos el momento en el que estaremos indispuestos. Aún así, espero que haya disfrutado del concierto —su tono era tranquilo, el mismo que siempre ocupaba cuando hablaba con el anciano.

—Fue un gran evento —comentó el anciano—. Me alegró que consideraras a todas esas personas que participaron. Inclusive en japonés. Qué canción tan maravillosa.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, uno de mis conocidos me habló de ella y, al ser del mismo país del que proviene Tsunayoshi pensé que le agradaría escucharla —Mukuro se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que había quitado el honorífico al nombre del joven, por lo que se apresuró en hablar—. Tal parece que no terminaré de acostumbrarme a los honoríficos que los japoneses usan.

Timoteo sonrió, comprendiendo al joven. Él también había sufrido un poco al tratar de acostumbrarse a ellos.

* * *

Cuando Tsunayoshi llegó a la mansión de su abuelo, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dormir. Tal vez no evitaría los pensamientos que ahora tenía, pero podría aplazar su tortura unas horas más. Cuando Gokudera le preguntó nuevamente si se encontraba bien, respondió que sólo estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. El otro le dejó al pie de las escaleras pero no retiró su vista de él hasta que hubo desaparecido por el pasillo que le conduciría a su habitación.

Entró a la oscura recámara y, sin desvestirse, se arrojó sobre la cama y pronto cerró los ojos y se olvidó de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Tsunayoshi estaba corriendo pero no sabía por qué. Luces aparecían a sus costados y una música extraña comenzó a sonar y parecía que no terminaría jamás, la velocidad de sus pasos aumentaba o disminuía según el compás de la tonada que podía escuchar.

El lugar cambió y ahora se encontraba en una casa antigua similar a la de su abuelo. Los muros de color gris parecían abandonados, ninguna pintura o adorno se encontraba colgado en ellos. Hacía frío y observó el vaho salir de su boca.

De la nada, una puerta apareció frente a él. Le rodeó y observó que sólo estaba ahí, detenida como si no llevara a ningún lugar. Se colocó nuevamente frente a ella y abrió la puerta para, posteriormente, entrar a la habitación iluminada que había tras ella.

La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía una decoración que él conocía de sobra. El ligero sonido del arroyo del jardín podía ser escuchado y cuando distinguió la palabra "Hibari" que provenía de una vocecilla en particular, corrió hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, la deslizó y se encontró con un par de ojos acerados que le miraban fijamente y desentrañaban lo más profundo de su ser; le dejaron completamente inmóvil. O tal vez era que él no quería moverse, tal vez quería quedarse donde pudiese ser capaz de observar esa mirada, de no perderla jamás.

Una ráfaga de viento le golpeó completamente, trayendo consigo todas las palabras que habían intercambiado desde que se conocieron hasta el momento en el que se separaron. Todas al mismo tiempo y él siendo incapaz de distinguirlas y siendo distraído por los cortes que algo dejaba en su piel.

El sonido del piano le llegó como si una tonada de salvación y tranquilidad se tratase. Se despertó confundido, aún lleno con imágenes que no quería ver, con recuerdos que quería olvidar, con un sentimiento que no quería tener… hasta que se percató de dicha melodía. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, justo para abandonar la habitación y que la bella tonada se hiciera más fuerte. Recordaba las notas, las había escuchado anteriormente. Apresuró el paso y continuó por el pasillo hasta que llegó el momento de descender las escaleras. Dio un suspiro, preparándose para cualquier cosa, y continuó su empresa.

Giró hacia la derecha y apenas si se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta, sólo para encontrar a un entusiasmado Hayato interpretando el _Claro de Luna_, aquélla sonata de Beethoven, en una noche fría y llena de espesa niebla.

Decidió llamar, no quería que el otro hombre estuviese ahí sin percatarse de su presencia. Empujó ligeramente la puerta y un rechinido fue escuchado.

La música se detuvo instantáneamente y pronto se encontró cara a cara con Hayato, quien mostró una mirada de molestia hasta que éste pudo darse cuenta de la identidad del que había osado interrumpirle.

—¿Gokudera-kun?

—Buenas noches, Décimo —la brusquedad con la que se había levantado del asiento casi hizo que derribara el pequeño mueble—. ¿Le he despertado?

Tras unos segundos de pensarlo un poco, decidió que hablaría con la verdad al hombre de cabello de plata.

—Sí… pero fue algo bueno —añadió antes de que el otro comenzara a disculparse y a insultarse a sí mismo por el mal amigo que era—. Me has salvado de una pesadilla. Por cierto, ¿por qué estabas tocando _Quasi una Fantasia_?

—Estaba de humor para hacerlo.

—¿Algún motivo en especial? —Tsunayoshi sabía que estaba abusando de su suerte y de la confianza del hombre. Pero esa melodía no era del estilo de Gokudera, lo había conocido durante mucho tiempo como para poder aseverarlo.

Le recordaba tanto a _él_.

—Ninguno —dijo cortante. Se reprimió mentalmente por ello e intentó compensar su _grave_ falta—. ¿Quiere que la toque nuevamente para usted?

—Por favor —un susurro suplicante tomó la forma de estas dos palabras. _Necesitaba_ escucharle.

Hayato comenzó nuevamente, pasando los dedos por las finas teclas del instrumento. Tsunayoshi cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la música iba recorriéndole con cada nota transcurrida. La nostalgia le invadió, recordándole que estaba a kilómetros de aquél lugar al que llamaba hogar. La música siguió y siguió, las notas expresando tristeza, nostalgia, alegría, conformismo, molestia que se transformaba en ira.

Cuando el eco de la última nota se hizo presente fue cuando les vio. Desde lo lejos venían acercándose unas pequeñas luces, danzando dispares para después alejarse. Guardaban su distancia de la vieja mansión, como si supieran que estaba fuera de los límites permitidos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, no notando que lo había hecho en voz alta.

El hombre de cabello plateado observó a Tsunayoshi y siguió la mirada de éste. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pero sólo ligeramente puesto que apartó la vista casi inmediatamente. Esas cosas no eran de buena suerte, venían acompañadas de malas noticias.

—Le aconsejo que no se acerque a ellos, aléjese lo más que pueda —respondió Gokudera, ignorando la verdadera pregunta.

Recién percatándose de que expresó sus pensamientos, decidió vocear su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y por qué debería alejarme? —volteó a ver a aquél hombre que, sabía, trataba de evadir el contacto con aquéllas luces y estaba concentrándose en su mirada avellana.

—Sólo hágalo.

Y Tsunayoshi no volvió a preguntar. Simplemente se quedó ahí, encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda que ponían énfasis en su petición: no acercarse, alejarse lo más que pudiese de ellas. Hayato siguió observando a su amigo, hasta que el imponente reloj anunció la hora con tres imitaciones de campanadas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, no sin detenerse junto al castaño y simplemente decirle:

—Que descanse, Décimo.

Abandonó la habitación y Tsunayoshi observó cómo las luces se desvanecían completamente, siendo engullidas poco a poco por la niebla, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí en primer lugar.

* * *

—¿Cómo fue todo? —una voz dulce y tranquila preguntó al recién llegado.

Mukuro se quitó su abrigo, saco y sombrero y posteriormente saludó a la mujer frente a él. La jovencita se veía diferente, pues ahora dejaba que su cabello largo cayese por su espalda; usaba un largo camisón de encaje blanco que le hacía parecer como una muñeca de fina porcelana. El joven sonrió y se acercó a ella, se quitó uno de los guantes y acarició su mejilla suavemente, queriendo demostrarle con ese gesto que le había extrañado y tenido presente durante todo el día.

—De maravilla mi querida Chrome —sus ojos desiguales se encargaron de observar directamente a los ojos de su esposa, uno color violeta, brillando con intensidad y el otro carente de vida—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Igual que los anteriores.

—¿Todo tranquilo? —preguntó sólo para recibir como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mukuro no pensó que el evento hubiese salido perfecto, que aquéllas canciones hubiesen logrado el cometido para lo que habían sido preparadas. Había hecho bien en escuchar a Chrome para que le indicase que el chico de cabellos plateados serviría como traductor para Tsunayoshi. El rostro cambiante del castaño había sido placentero pues estaba seguro que, de ahora en adelante, estaría preguntándose continuamente si estaba imaginando cosas, si en algún momento había sucumbido ante la locura.

—Llegas tarde —el silencio fue alejado con las palabras de Chrome.

—Tuve que encargarme de algunos detalles —extendió sus brazos y la acercó hacia él, recargando ligeramente su cabeza sobre la de ella—. Gracias —susurró—. Esto no hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda —ella correspondió su abrazo y respiró profundamente—. Sólo hay algo que quisiera saber, ¿qué hiciste para que _Alodola_ te enseñara esa canción?

—Le dije que le faltaba un poco de autocontrol —Mukuro asintió, había pensado lo mismo—. Eso y que hasta los carnívoros podían esperar pacientemente.

Mukuro sonrió. Le hubiese gustado ver el rostro que el hombre había puesto cuando su esposa dijo esas palabras.

—Quería ir a verle —Chrome continuó, pensando en ese par de hombres que había llegado hacía pocas semanas a su casa y en la manera extraña en que le alegraban—. No me lo dijo pero fue muy obvio. Por eso le mencioné lo de la canción. Le dije que, aunque fuera un mensaje que tal vez no podría interpretar, le indicaría que estaba ahí presente. Espadachín también me ayudó a convencerle.

Mukuro escuchó atentamente cada palabra dicha por ella y notó el tono de cansancio con el que había hablado. Tal vez había estado esperándole hasta que llegara.

—Vamos a dormir, luces agotada —más que una orden, formuló una petición.

Ella asintió, se separó de él y le tomó del brazo. Ambos se dirigieron hacia su habitación pensando en que, de ahora en adelante, las cosas serían un poco diferentes.

* * *

**Notas:**  
Wedding march for a bullet (C) Diablo Swing Orchestra.  
Utakata (C) kagrra,


End file.
